Bianca Stone
Bianca Stone Bianca is the main character's rival. From the start, she tries to bring the main character down when she knew that he/she became friends with Addison. Also, she has an entourage, members are Jenni, Shae, and Lance Sergio which also helps Bianca in bringing the main character down and insulting him/her and your entourage. She is a really bad actress, proved to be true when everyone says that she acts like a robot, the reason why Holly Chang changed her character in the movie "Clash of the Sunset" into an Android. Surprisingly her father agrees with it. She is a Celebutant and has an older sister. She is currently dateable now by the main character. Appearance She is a girl with a medium dark complexity and a brown, wavy hair reaching to her neck and kept sideways to the right. She is seen wearing a Celebutante level 25 outfit, a golden necklace and golden bracelets, 3 in each wrists. She is a Celebutant. Personality She is a mean, and manipulative girl. She always finds a way to bring you down, and so her entourage. She is a spoiled girl, as her father always tries to make her act the big roles of a movie, and make her life good. She is seen to be jealous when her boyfriend, Lance compliments her best friend Jenni, maybe because as many fans say, she is lacking attention and thinks that he is the one who will make her happy, though many fans speculated that he is cheating on her with her friend. She is also seen to be dumb and easy to provoke, as she can be easily tricked to say the lines ‘Get away from me!’, ‘I’m not like you!’, and ‘I will crush this petty world in my iron grip!’ Character Relationships Addison Sinclair Before Bianca is "friends" with Addison, as she needs her for coffee, and after the Brian Ratzik incident, she and her entourage turned her down. When Addison and Bianca sees each other, Bianca always makes Addison worthless and stupid and her actions to Addison is now getting worse. Jenni Whitman Jenni is one of Bianca's lackeys and best friend. Bianca is always seen talking to her, and is rarely seen without her. Sometimes she yells at her because of her boyfriend, Lance, complimenting her. So it is theorized that Lance is cheating on Bianca and Jenni may possibly betray her. Shae She is also one of Bianca's lackeys. Bianca and shae doesn't have a close relationship, rarely seen talking to her and complimenting her. It is theorized that Shae will be the Hollywood U version of Mia, Max Warren's, the main antagonist of Pixelberry's High School Story's sister. It is revealed to be true as she betrayed Bianca later on. Lance Sergio Lance is the only man in Bianca's entourage and her boyfriend. Lance always helps her insult Addison, the main character and his/her entourage. She seems to be not that close to Lance, but Bianca seems to be jealous at Jenni when Lance compliments her, which opens a theory that maybe lance is cheating on her. Many fans and players may not have noticed it but, maybe Bianca is cheating on Lance because in the "Awards Show" quest, she boasted that she is flirting with a famous movie star named Keegan Welch and maybe later on, they may date each other. Anders Stone Anders Stone is Bianca's father and wants her to be very famous and helps her by doing everything to make her life in Hollywood great. They seem to have a good relationship with each other, as Bianca is always spoiled by her father, which is proven to be untrue because mentioned by her, she never pleases her father and always ignores her, and is more loving to her sister Desiree. Trivia * Her name means "white, fair, and shining". * She likes to drink peppermint schnapps. * She is afraid of heights. * She hates Professor Hunt than anyone else, more that she hates the main character. * She thinks that Christmas is just "an excuse for people to spend a lot of money and go crazy with lame greeting cards". * She is the queen of the High School Homecoming, Winter Formal, and Prom. * She had been in jail many times but is less than ten. It is presumed that Bianca has been in jail 9 times. * Her dad will take her car away if she had gone to jail for the tenth time. * She once had her father's nose. Category:Main Character Category:Antagonist Category:Hollywood U Category:Female Category:21 and above Category:Bianca's Entourage